


Cure for the Hangover

by tweese



Series: Devilish Pleasures [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too drunk, sore, blood everywhere...Best cure to a hangover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for the Hangover

Getting really drunk and fighting off a crypt load of demons wasn’t the best combo ever, yet despite the recurring cycles of these escapades, the elder hunter never learned his lesson. It became the worst of all hangovers! Not only did alcohol numb his perception, healing became more sluggish and sobering up was never the most pleasant experience ever.

Dante kicks the doors to his shop and storms in with a haggard dishevelled look, movement sloppy, cuts and wounds all over him ruining his fine physique. Blood oozed everywhere from the shards and fragments on his cuts dripping to the floor, something a mere mortal would never survive. But he was half a devil. He did not mind the injuries he sustained, he was too drunk to care and the alcohol deadened his senses except for the most excruciating post-binge headache he was having.

“Fucking hell!” His hand clenched on his bleeding forehead and breathed heavily.

“Dante?!” 

You peered from the banister upstairs and your heart palpitated and body quivered at the sight before you. You rushed downstairs frantically seeing him like this. He had been drinking again right before work. 

“Hey babe.” Dante still managed to give you a sweet smile while he dropped his torn coat to the ground, all battered and bruised like its possessor. 

You lent your weak shoulder under his arm, aiding him towards the old couch while he limped in staggered movements.

“Ughhhhh.” 

His body slumped on it while you helped lift his heavy legs up and removed his mud stained boots. You looked up at him with a distressed look and parted your mouth but no words came out.

“Don’t look at me like that sweetheart...” His cool azure eyes met your gaze with a glint of serenity.

“Dante, you asshole!” You punched his shoulder as tears welled up in your eyes.

“Oooff...I deserved that...*cough...” He leans forward; held your waist and carried you swiftly on top of him.

You lay on top of the bloodied devil, face pressed on his heaving chest, his heartbeat fast but regular. Your tears fell on him and curled yourself as he gestured a loving embrace around your fragile stature.

“I’m sorry to make you worry like this all the time, but I don’t die that easily you know.” Dante lifts your chin up with his fingers and looked at you reassuringly.

It’s difficult to not fall in love with those eyes you thought as you stare blankly at them, offering your body and soul to this handsome cocky devil. How could you say no? They are mesmerizing and hypnotic like a spell cast upon you. Sorcery is it not? But you stayed with your own free will, uncompelled and the longer you stayed the more you fell for him. You gave him a heavy sigh; brought your fingers to grasp his and kissed his cheek softly with your glossy lips.

“I care about you a lot.” You sniffled.

His eyes widened for a few seconds before he smiled sensually and kissed you passionately, hastily coaxing his tongue on your own. Your body melted away with desire and cupped his masculine jaw line, feeling the prickly unshaven stubble. Your legs freely straddled on top of him without control.  
The both of you continued to make out, all hot and fervent with pleasure. You feel his hands moving on your breasts as he unclasped your bra. The loosed white tank top you were wearing was now stained with his blood but you could careless and took it off, shaking your head allowing your long hair to fall down on your naked self. His eyes could see the detail of each moving strand. The devil bit his lip harshly drawing blood from the sight of you. Your breathe, your scent, your body is like an aphrodisiac. You are very special to him, gazing at you with his enamored look. You noticed that his breathing calmed and his skin was getting its colour back. His wounds started to heal.

“Your wounds, they are--?”

“Ahhh, seems like the remedy to my current situation is you my sweet.” He quipped with an eyebrow raised. 

“You mean having sex with you heals you rapidly? Don’t you loose more energy?” You gave him a bewildered look.

“It’s a paradox, but yes, warlocks and witches perform rituals on intercourse to pass on their strength and share mana.”

“So, you’ll be good as new after I have sex with you?”

“Let’s find out babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I have not thought of any ideas yet, I'm just tired. Feel free to add input or continue the rest hehe.


End file.
